Beauty and the monster
by Natashow
Summary: a version of Beauty and the beast but with Dr. Cockroach and Susan R
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Monster

preface

In a small town lived a man driven to science. He wanted to invent things to help the people pf the village. But one fateful night he came across a solution to make a humans life span last as long as a cockroach.

Of course he wanted to make sure it worked he experimented on himself. He stepped into the machine pushing the button. Flashes of light blinded him and smoke filled the small machine. He was knocked down and everything when black, the door opened up and he stumbled out. His vision was blurry and the lights blinded his eyes. He looked down at his hands which looked normal but there was an extra weight on his neck. He stumbled to a mirror to see a sight that scared him to death. He saw what looked like a giant over sized cockroach head. His eyes widened touching his face feeling the smooth slimy scaly texture of his new found head. His eyes drifted up to see antennae on top of his head,

He swirled around hearing some static zapping sound, there hovered what looked like a lollipop. Purple and red swirl. He came up to it grasping it. He heard a woman's voice.

"Each time you show negativity to another, a crack will appear on this swirly pop and when the final crack brakes it you will never be human again."

He looked at the sweet angrily, placing it in a cabinet. As the day came he stepped out walking toward town. Everyone stared at him in horror. People started to throw stones at him screaming at him. He got hit several times with rocks, but with his new body he could run faster then the other people. He crossed the bridge as the others stopped at the edge of town by the bridge.

"Stay home monster man!" One person yelled.

"Monster? I'm no monster, you all know me, I'm a scientist, I have invented many things for you!" The villagers talked to one another then they looked back at him.

"Alright, you can come and deliver your inventions only once a month and also get the necessities that you need, you hear me Dr. Cockroach!"

"Dr. Cockroach?" He said looking at them.

"Yes because you have cockroach head." The villager said as the rest of them walked back into the town and left him there standing alone, he bowed his head and walked back into his mansion.

From that day on he was known as Dr. Cockroach who was a mad scientist that invented things for the villagers. He had a hatred for the villager ever since then.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the monster chap 1

There was a woman named Susan Murphy and she worked for her father. His company was a house cleaning service. Susan looked like any ordinary woman. She had brown shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. What made her different was that she loved to draw. She sat in the wagon sketching the cattle that they past, she looked up to see a big mansion over looking the small village.

"Oh wow! Daddy look!" Her father chuckled.

"Yes Suzie Q, I see it." They rode into the village and stopped. Susan hopped off the wagon admiring her surroundings. She walked up to a store looking at some flowers when a man walked up to her and placed a hand on the wall propping himself up. Susan looked up at him with a confused look on her face. The man had light brown hair, a big nose, and a large chin.

"Hello there, my name is Derrick, and what does a beautiful creature like u call yourelf?" He said with a cheesy grin.

"Susan…" She said slowly wanting to walk away.

"You know what the best thing to do in this town is?" He asked leaning forward as Susan leaned back.

"What?" She asked.

"Going out with me tonight." He said taking a flower and holding it out to her. She stepped back giving a fake smile.

"Uhh, I would love to…."

He gave a big grin

"But.."

He lifted an eyebrow, as she took a deep breath.

"I don't go out with a guy that see's a girl and thinks that she will be wooed by his looks."

Derriks jaw hit the ground as she turned her back to him and walked away.

"I will have you Susan, no one insults me and gets away with it." He said to himself.

Susan returned to the wagon as her father ran up to her. She looked up to see some storm clouds rolling in.

"Susan, someone told me that someone needs their house cleaned." Her father said putting supplies in the wagon.

"Really? Where?" She said helping him.

"Right up there." He pointed to the big mansion slowly growing dark from the storm.

Her eyes widened in awe.

"Come on Hun, I'm going to talk to the person and we will be back before the storm hits."

They rode to the mansion. Susan could now get a better perspective of the building. She began to sketch the building as her father walked up to the big doors. He then knocked on the doors.

"Hello?" He knocked again and the door slowly opened. Her father stepped into the house walking right into a spider web. He ended up stumbling around and finally stopped as he took the spider web off.

"I guess this place really needs our help." Susan's father stated.

"What are you doing here!" a strange voice from an unknown area demanded.

He jumped hearing the voice. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello? I was told someone needed this house cleaned, are you the owner of the house?" He father asked.

Then there was a moment of silence and the voice boomed once again.

"Yes I am! YOU! Sir are TRESPASSING! I suggest that you LEAVE at ONCE!"

Susan's father just stood there still trying to find the source of the voice.

"Trespassing? The door was open when I knocked on it. In fact it was already slightly open" Her father stated. That's when he saw a silhouette of a man standing in the shadows.

"I WARNED you! NOW! YOU will pay the PRICE!" The voice threatened.

"Pay the price?….AHHHHH!" The roof caved in on top of him.

*i just lovemaking cliffys*


	3. Chapter 3

Susan sat there in the wagon when she was sketching the front of the house when she noticed a shadow like figure was looking out the window. She looked up trying to sketch it, but she heard her father screamed, so she shifted her eyes back to the window to see if the shadow was gone. Susan hopped out of the wagon walking up to the front door to see her father covered in debris.

"Daddy!" Susan exclaimed as she ran up and helped her father up. "Daddy are you ok?"  
Her father groaned as he looked ahead holding on to Susan. Dust was everywhere they couldn't see what was around them. Susan then looked ahead coughing seeing a form in the door way.  
"Hello? Is someone there?" Susan asked seeing the dust have settled the house was dark as a dark figure was standing in the door way. "I warned you to get out, our or suffer the consequences." the voice said boomed again. Susan's father stepped towards the darkness again.  
"Who are you….what are you…?" Susan's dad asked.  
Susan just stood there wide eyed at her father and the dark room as a flash of lightning flashed a human hand comming out of the room pointing at them.  
"Your worst nightmare." The voice said as a wave of cockroaches flooded the room surrounding them. Susan screamed as the cockroaches swarmed around her and her father, she was swiped away from her father.  
"Daddy! No daddy!" Susan screamed seeing her father cocooned in the insects. She got up trying to get her father out of the trap but to no avail. She then saw the shadow figure at the door way, she had to think fast or she would lose her father forever. Susan stood up facing the doorway holding her hands up. "Please stop this! Please, he is hurt and needs medical help!"  
No response came from the shadow man. Susan fell to her knees her short brown hair falling forward covering her eyes as her head was bowed. "Please….spare him….take me instead…." she said softly. There was a moment of silence then the person cleared his voice.  
"Fine.." the voice said gruffly the human hand pointed to the door and the swarm of cockroaches crawled the bewildered man out of the door, Susan held out her hand to him calling out his name. the roaches dropped Susan's father in front of the mansion and slammed the gate closed Susan sat there dears formed into her eyes, she turned her head to the door way.  
"Can I at least see what you look like…" She said wiping her tears away. The hand returned back into the darkness. Susan sat there looking at the door way hearing movement. As lighting flashed again the house lit up as her eyes widened in fear, as feet soon came into view, then a pair of legs, human hands then a human torso. A white lab coat covering a blue turtle neck with brown pants. What came next surprised her, the dark amber eyes became clear in the light as the clouds cleared, the sun shown through exposing what seemed like a large insect head. It had elegant eyebrow with a mustache. The creature walk up to her towering over her. Susan's blue eyes met a burning furry of amber ones. The man clenched his fists at his sides.  
"Why don't you sketch me it might last longer." He growled out darkly.  
"I….I would but, my sketch pat is in the wagon…." She pointed out. His eyes narrowed and he smacked his face.  
"Not what I meant….." he grumbled to himself then his eyes widen as he saw her walk up to him walking around him. His antennae twitched as his big amber eyes fallowed her moment she finally stopped in front of him as he just stood there motionless.  
"So… you're head is of a cockroach and your body is human…." She said studying him. He placed his hands behind his back clearing his throat.  
"Yes, I was working on a experiment and it back fired unfortunately…and as turned out to be looking…"  
"Gross?" she hinted lightly. He stepped back his antennae lowered back as his eyes grew dark he growled lightly. He lifted up his hand as the swarm of cockroaches came in knocking her over consuming her whole in a cocoon.  
"Gross huh! I will show you the true meaning of gross!" he soon disappeared into the darkness as Susan was being taken to her room and she got up slowly walking to her new bed. Her bright blue eyes shone with the new river of tears spooling out. She collapsed to her bed crying her self to sleep.  
Dr. Cockroach walked down the flight of stairs to the basement then dumped himself onto a chair placing his head into his hands sighing softly.  
"That is all I am to someone….a gross hideous monster….." He looked to his side to see the swirly pop with a few cracks in it. He could still remember what that lady had said to him as he closed his eyes once more. Alone in the darkness.

*i will get the next chap up soon been busy with travel and what not*


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty and the monster chapter 3

Morning shortly came Susan awoke to the sun shining through the window. Her eyes were still slightly red from her crying. She sat up finger brushing her hair looking through a dusty old fashion mirror. Susan slowly walked to her door putting a shaky hand on it thinking those cockroaches would storm through at anytime. She shut her eyes tightly as she jerked open the door, peeking one eye open slightly she didn't see anything so she cautiously stepped out of the door peeking from one side then to the other seeing that the coast was clear.

"Well….since I'm going to be here for a while I might as well explore my new home…" She mumbled to herself.

Susan walked down the hallway seeing that it hasn't been cleaned in years she open a door seeing it was a room then she opened another door there was another room. She continued walking till she came to a door that looked like it was torn off its hinges the door frame was cracked. Susan stepped towards the room opening the door slightly.

"Could this be… his room?" She stepped into room it was torn apart, she walked up to the dresser where the mirror looked like it was punched. Susan glanced around seeing different kind of pictures there was one that stood out. There stood a man with slicked back dark hair a strong jaw tall and lengthy. He was wearing a lab coat and brown pants. "Is this….that person?" she whispered to herself tracing the figure with her finger. She heard a door creak open she turned around seeing nothing she shrugged and continued looking around the room.

A little cockroach scurried away from the room and down the flight if stairs then down to the basement. It crawled up a desk where Dr. cockroach was half asleep on some paper work. Its little antenna twitched against his. Amber eyes opened up half way. "Hmm? What is it?" The little critter twitched his antenna against Dr. C's. His eyes snapped open as he shot up from his chair. "She did what!" He bellowed running up their stairs.

Susan continued through out the house when she finally walked down the stairs seeing that what happened yesterday seemed like it didn't even happen at all the roof was repaired. Susan felt her stomach growl lightly she hadn't eaten since she had made it to the town. She walked into what was suppose to be a kitchen but looked like something from an abandoned house.

"Seriously…. How did this guy live in this house? Well since I'm going to live in this house I need to make it more… livable…." She rolled up her sleeves and started to clean the kitchen.

Dr. Cockroach easily scaled up the stairs to his room seeing that his picture was dusted off and flat down. Then he heard a noise down stairs he leapt off the ledge to the floor with out a sound he crept up to the kitchen peeking into the room his eyes widen seeing that his once dirty kitchen was now a very clean kitchen. He glanced over to see Susan her back face him she was at the sink cutting up what seemed like vegetables. ' Where the hell did she get those things?' He mentally asked himself, Susan then stated obviously talking to her self saying that she couldn't believe that there was a garden full of wild produce in the back of the house. Dr. C mentally smacked himself. Susan heard a noise coming from the entrance of kitchen she turned around and saw Dr. C. pulling away hiding. Susan then looked down at the trash can she picked it up placing it near the door then went back to the sink. Dr. Cockroach peeked out again seeing the trash can and went head first into it gobbling up everything inside of it. The sudden noise made Susan jumped cutting her finger on the knife yelping in pain and surprise. He got up running to her grabbing her bleeding hand turning on the faucet but nothing came out he slammed his fist on the faucet and water as he helped her clean the cut.

Susan gasped at the sudden nearness of the roach man. He smelt like dust and old house. As the water hit her cut she flinched slightly then she looked up at the roach man. His movements stilled as his amber eyes shifted to her they looked like they were glowing from the sun hitting them. He cleared his throat letting go of her hands.

"There's a first aid kit…in the cabinet over there…" Dr. Cockroach pointed to the cabinet at the far end of the kitchen. She mumbled her thanks and strode over to it finding the box getting out what she needed then she turned around seeing he had placed the trash can back to where she had had it before and was at the door frame. "Do what you want to the house…its your home now…but do not go down into the basement.."

"The basement? Why? What's " She asked but he interrupted her.

"Because I said so!" His voice rang as he stormed away to the basement. She just looked down at her hands and went back to make her food. Dr. Cockroach stood by his table out of breath looking down at his hands remembering how her small hands fit into his but he clutched his hands into fists.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
Susan continued to clean and explore the house, seeing the different nit knacks he had in the mansion, humming a little tune as she was dusting a book case. She turned her head to look at the basement that Dr. Cockroach said to never go down into. It just made her want to go in there even more. 'What could be in there that he wouldn't want anyone to see?' Her mind flooded with images of what could be in there, test tubes holding experimented-on animals, or worse, dead bodies. She gasped, shaking her head, trying to get the images out of her head. 'He would never have such a thing... would he?' After coming out of her little daydream, she didn't notice Dr. Cockroach standing at the door she was looking at. He lifted an eyebrow at her. As a blush crept up on her face, she returned to her dusting.

"I'm going outside for something..." he trailed off, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Alright, be safe." she said way too enthusiastically. He just rolled his eyes, scoffing at her, walking to the back door and slamming it as he went out.

Susan just watched as he walked off, then eyed the door again. Inching slowly to it she turned the knob, opening the door gently while trying to make no noise. All she could see was darkness. She turned on the lights and walked down the staircase. She gasped, feeling she was in one of her books she had read, seeing different computers and machines on every wall. Susan made it to the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't believe that he had all these things here. Books were piled up everywhere and scraps of paper were scattered on tables. A large black board was covered in equations and random doodles. Something caught her eye in the far corner, something glowing. Susan walked up to an old dusty table that had a large swirly lollipop covered by a cracked lid. The swirly lollipop itself had a few cracks in it but was still a beautiful sight. It had purple and pink strips with what looked like sparkles on it. Susan lifted the lid, gently looking at the little treat in awe. As she was about to grab the stem, she heard a crash from behind her, making her spin around and grab her chest. There stood a very angry cockroach man, eyes narrowed in anger. His antennae flicked back.

"Did I not tell you to not come down here?! Get out of here, you could have broken something, you could have..." He paused, seeing she was by his lollipop.

As he charged forward to her, she dodged his lunge, bumping into a machine and accidentally throwing a lever which sent an electric shock surging through her. She screamed, feeling everything in her tingle, as she fell to the ground and smoke filled the basement. Dr. Cockroach cursed and opened the side window to let the smoke escape. The smoke slowly cleared. His bug eyes widened in shock at the sight of the once brown-haired woman, that is now snow-white, struggling to stand up.

"You!" he exclaimed, arms thrown out, "What have you done!" Susan's blue eyes widened as tears streamed down her rosy, dirty cheeks. She closed her eyes and ran out of the basement.

Susan just ran, not grabbing her things, ran as far as she could. She came to the bridge that joined Dr. Cockroach's mansion and the town. She continued to run until she was in town, then stopped, trying to catch her breath. Someone walked up to her to see if she was ok.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the man said.

"Yes, I'm alright now, thank you." she said, looking at him. He looked at her with huge eyes full of fear.

"You're that Susan girl who is staying with the crazy monster man! You have turned into a monster like him!" he exclaimed, trying to get away from her as Susan tried to reach out for him, making him fall and hit his head on a rock. Everyone gasped, looking at her and saying awful things about her.

"Look, that monster hurt someone; let's drive her away like we did that last one!" an angry townsperson yelled, grabbing a rock and tossing it at Susan. It hit her on the head, making her bleed. She screamed, tripping over herself as the villagers threw more stones and things at her. Susan finally ended up on the bridge, covered in scrapes and bruises. She looked up through her hair and saw the villagers staying on their side of the bridge.

"Stay where you belong, you monster!" They threw one last stone at her and walked back to their village. Susan lowered herself to the ground, curled up into a ball and cried.

Night soon fell; Dr. Cockroach had cooled down and felt bad so went up to her room thinking she was there. Her suitcase was still on her bed, unopened, as he walked to the window. The moon was full tonight. It lit up the surroundings. He looked over at the village and saw the dim glow of the town's light, and then looked at the bridge, seeing a small figure curled up into a ball.

"Susan?" he whispered, trying to get a better look. What he saw made his eyes grow gargantuan. It was Susan. He booked it out of the mansion, coming up to the shaking Susan. "Susan? Susan, are you alright?" Susan didn't say anything; she just stayed in the fetal position. He reached down, touching her head gently and feeling a wet, gooey substance. Taking off his lab coat and draping it over her, he picked her up and got her back into the house. Striding up the stairs to the master bathroom, he gently laid the now-unconscious Susan on the floor.

He cringed at seeing how beaten up she really looked in the light. There was a gash on her head and cuts and bruises on her face and hands. He got the tub going with warm water. Getting up, he grabbed some of her pajamas. He knelt down by the tub, turning the water off, and then turned to look at Susan. Hesitantly taking in a deep breath, he started to take Susan's clothing off, averting his eyes as he placed her in the tub with his arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't slip under water. Dr. C slowly washed Susan's hair, trying to clean as much of the blood off as he could, then getting her cheeks and small lips. He paused slightly, running his thumb over her lips in a trance. He leaned forward, his lips barely coming into contact with hers, her lips parted as she moaned in pain. He jerked back, breathing quickly as he continued cleaning her up. He pulled the drain in the tub to get the water out. As he pulled her out of the tub, she was pressed up against him. He quickly put her pajamas on her and carried her to her bed, tucking her in. Dr. C. wrapped up her head so the wound would heal and put band aids on her cuts. Turning to leave to get cleaned up himself, he heard Susan say his name. His eyes just closed gently and he walked out of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Susan had experienced some bad nightmares through the night. It had made her wake up scared for her she had stepped out of her bed, she walked down to the kitchen to get some water. The cool water helped to cool her sore throat. She glanced up only to see a tall figure in the mirror which had made her gasp and turn around only to drop the glass on the floor.

Dr. Cockroach stood there in a blue sweater and brown pants with a towel draped over his shoulders.

Susan crouched down attempting to pick up the glass on the floor, but Dr. C. was already in front of her kneeling and holding her wrist gently.

"Don't..." Was all she could gasp out after seeing his piercing stare.

He just stared at her without blinking,then pulled her to her feet and made her sit on a chair as he swept up the glass and returned only to give her another glass of water.

Susan mumbled her thanks and took a sip of it. She looked up at him as he turned away and walked over to the sink. She grabbed her head gently as it was still hurting from what those villagers had done to her.

Dr. Cockroach had his hands on the rim of the sink with his head bowed lightly.

"I'm...sorry..." She said quietly. "For all this..."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "If I hadn't gone down to your room... none of this would have happened..."

She just quietly stared down at her glass.

"No...I should be the one apologizing... If I hadn't chased you out like I did...you wouldn't have gotten hurt by those...imbeciles..." His voice sounded gruff and low.

Susan walked up to his side and placed her glass on the counter. She saw that his hands were clutching the sink with a death grip and his eyes were shut tight.

"Those people... did they do the same to you? Because of how you look?" Susan asked timidly. In responce, he went stiff but nodded his head.

"Yes... no matter how you're appearance or how you act, people will always fear who you might be, if they don't understand they will fear it. Whether it be a cockroach head...or some young girl with white hair...people will do anything in fear.." He said with eyes hooded as he looked down at her.

She looked at him placing her hand on his shoulder, stiffening, just waiting to get smacked or something that would be physically harmful. Yet nothing came. He just stared at her which caused Susan to just smile at him.

"I didn't understand at first but once I saw how you really are...I don't fear you.."

His eyes widend slightly even as he stepped back.

"Well you better get back to bed...I am going to work on getting you back to normal." He said as he walked away.

Susan just smiled as she walked up to her room and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Susan woke up as she heard a loud crash. She rushed down the stairs and saw smoke coming out of the basement. She held her hand out to grasp the nob but then remembered from the last time that would be a bad idea. She was fought with herself over whether or not she should open the door, just as she was about to open it, the door slammed open. Susan ended up colliding with a firm body which made her fall to the ground only to be pinned down. She groaned and looked up as a blush came to her face. Dr. C's face was only mere inches from her's with his face on her chest and his hands on either side of her body. Susan's heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to leap out of her throat.

Dr. C groaned. His antennea were twitching and made some kind of a chirping noise even as he nudged his head against Susan's breasts. Susan stiffened and made a squeaking noise, which in response, made Dr. C. stop his movement. His eyes flew open then he slowly lifted his torso up to look down at the now beet red Susan. He saw then that her arms were above her head and her chest was rising and falling with her face red and eyes wide. At this point, he flew back only to fall back down the stairs and land on his head at the bottom.

"Doctor!" Susan exclaimed and came to his aid to help him back up. "Are you OK?" She asked as she began to dust him off.

"Ah.. yes I am fine... just my experiment didn't go as planned..." He said as he looked at the machine and rubbed his chin. He looked at her as he thought and decided to ask her a question that was intreguing him. "Do you remember what you did yesterday to this machine?"

Susan had to think for a second as she walked up to the machine.  
"Ummm... I think I pulled this lever..." Susan said.

He walked up to the machine beside her and rubbed his chin and mumbled to himself.

"Try flipping the lever back to its original place..." He said deep in thought.

Susan slowly grabbed the handle and pulled it back into place, nothing happened.

"Hmmm flip it back again."

Susan nodded as she did as she was told and got rewarded by being zapped. She retracted her hand and held it up to her chest, but nothing had changed, she still had the white hair.

"Blast it all..." Dr. C. walked back to his board and erased that idea off of it. It became quiet in the room until his stomach made a small growl which made him jump slightly.

Susan laughed even though she tried to cover her mouth when he started to pout at her. "Maybe some breakfast will help us think?" She said as she smiled and wiped a tear away from her eyes. She walked up the stairs and back to the kitchen.

Dr. Cockroach just stood there and scowled even as he looked at his swirly pop. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to be sure he was seeing it lollipop did indeed have a few less cracks on it then before.


	7. Chapter 7

Beauty and the monster

Susan had almost gotten the house cleaned and was up in the attic rummaging through some boxes. She smiled big as she picked up an old record player and noticed that there was a stack of records to go with it. She decided to go back down to the family room and hook up the record player as she chose a record on it she thought she might like. Pretty soon a fast beet song came on and she clapped her hands in excitement as she went into the kitchen to grab some lemonade. "This is going to be so much fun, I haven't danced in a long time." She said making a big picture of lemonade.

Dr. C was in the basement working on a cure for Susan when the music was heard. Stopping what he was doing he walked up the stairs to the family room and saw the record player. "That song..." He mumbled as he tapped his foot to the beat. He closed his amber eyes as he started to move his body to the musicas if he didn't have a care in the world. Dr. C didn't even notice Susan when she walked in and placed the piture of lemonade on the table.

"Wow! So Dr. Cockroach dances too?! He looks so happy when he dances...like he is a totally different person, not a monster, but a man." She thought to herself as she smiled. Dr. C turned around with his eyes still closed and he held out his hand to her as in a invite to dance with him. She didn't know what to do but to place her hand in his. His hand soon gripped her's and he pulled Susan to him as he placed a hand on her waist as the other hand in her hand. Susan's face was bright red as she made a slight squeaking noise at the closeness of their bodies. His body was warm and smelled like earth. Susan's wide blue eyes looked up at him."i..I don't know how to dance...Dr. Cockroach.." She said meekly.

Dr. C stopped and slowly opened his eyes not realizing his daydream wasn't a daydream but he had actually grabbed Susan's hand. "Ah! Bloody hell!" He exclaimed wide eyed and retracted from her like he had just gotten burned.

Susan brought her arms to her body looking like she had just been slapped."does he hate me that much to not even want to dance with me?" Susan asked her self as she looked away sadly.

"How could i have not noticed her there? I was just so wrapped up in the musicto notice maybe. But then... why did it feel so good?" He stuck his hands in his lab coat pockets. When he looked at herand saw that she had a hurt expression on her face, he sighed and straightened up. He slipped off his lab coat and draped it over a chair so that he was just wearing his grey blue sweater and held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand then at him."I...I will teach you how to dance...just follow my lead alright?" he said. His voice was low and caring.

Susan's eyes widend as a blush on crept up on her face. She smiled gently as she placed her hand in his.

The next song had beat that was strict rhythm. "This dance is called the Tango...its a.."He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her to his body so their bodies were pressed against each other. "...full contact dance." His voice grew more husky by every word. Susan's face was almost the color of a cherry at this point. "Now...follow my lead...if i take a step forward, you take a step back with the same foot that is inlined with the one I'm stepping with,kinda like I would be backing you up."

Susan nodded and followed his lead as she took the steps back. She stumbled a few times but followed him nonetheless the best she could.

He twisted their torso so she was practically on top of him. "The best way to remember how to do Tango is T- " He took one step forward "A" He took another step forward "N" He took a step forward then to the side "G...O" He drew his feet together on the 'o' part. Dr.C repeated this little saying until Susan could do it with out him saying it. He smirked slightly as he changed things up a bit by when they took a step back he made her stop moving in sync as he rocked their hips back and forth, then took another step and rocked their hips again. He did more steps, but then he stopped placing his hand on her lower back and dipped her low then pulled her back up slowly to let her back bend. When the song came to a quick end, he placed his hand on the back of her knee which made the knee hook onto his hip. He took a step back which made her body press against his front.

Susan gasped at the closeness between them now. Her chest was pressed against his and her pelvis was on top of his, their faces were just inches away with his eyes hooded just as her's were. She was lost in his honey colored eyes. Their breaths intertwined as their faces were inching closer until it happened. Their lips connected and imaginary fireworks went off around them.

Dr. Cockroach straightened them up to a standing position when he finally pulled away from the kiss and looked down at a still blushing Susan who had her eyes shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Cockroach looked down at Susan who slowly opened her eyes with rosy red cheeks. She looked up at him smiling softly. He took a step back from her reaching behind him for his coat placing it on him. her brows knitted together.

"Thanks, for the lesson Dr. Cockroach. How did you learn how to dance like that? You're a really good dancer." She watched him walk past her.

"It was a long time ago...I have been alone for a long time." He said stopping at the door frame.

"Yeah so? Your not alone now I'm here. We could dance like that all we want." She said with enthusiasm. He just stood there head bowed slightly shoulders slumped.

"Nothing more then a fleeting dream... you maybe here now...but in the end you will never really be here..." He said walking to the basement. he stopped for a second. "We're heading into town after noon, be ready." He slammed the door shut making Susan flinch.

"Not really here? What is he talking about?" She placed her hand over her heart.

Noon finally came Dr. C walked up to Susan. No words were exchanged he walked outside Susan waited at the front porch. Dr. C returned with a cart being pulled with what looked like a robotic horse. He helped her onto the cart as he walked beside it making the horse move. They crossed the bridge Susan gripped the wagon rightly feeling the tension growing more and more as the wagon made it to the edge of the bridge to the beginning of the village. After hearing the thud of the wagon coming off the bricks of the bridge she let out the breath she was holding.

As they started to make their way to the village there were some young children playing with a ball. They looked up seeing the pair coming closer to them.

"Oh no the monsters!" One screamed.

"Run for your life's before they turn us into monsters!" The oldest screamed grabbing the littlest hand racing back to the village.

Dr. Cockroach sighed shaking his head lightly looking up at Susan who had a hurt expression on her face. His brows knitted together trying to think of something to make her feel better.

"Trust me I've been called worse by their parents... trust me." His voice was smooth and calm. Susan just looked at him and nodded lightly. They made it to the town's rocky path everyone was steering clear of them averting their eyes whispering to one another. Doc stopped the cart helping Susan off the cart giving her a sack for what she is going to buy.

"Just get what you absolutely need they will give it to you or..." His voice got louder. "Or i will curse this town even more so then it already is!" He looked down at Susan giving her a pouch full of money. She smiled lightly knowing he was joking about the cursing part. She started to browse the market she saw womanly things she needed. Continuing to walk through the market she saw a jewelry stand. Glancing around at the neckless's and ring she touched a hair clip. It had a crystal rose on it that shimmered in the sun.

"Not for sale." The old lady said.

"What?"

"It's not for sale." The lady said sternly. Susan looked at her weird then looked at another item. "Thats not for sale ether." She said again. Another lady came up and bought a bracelet. Susan looked at her confused.

"You said that, that wasn't for sale..."

"Yes to you it wasn't for sale, we don't sell to people who associates with the monster man. bad business." The lady said looking away. Susan's eyes narrowed.

"That monster man is the man who help makes things for this town and you shun him away because of how he looks?" Susan's voice rose, her anger rising with it. "That rock polisher of yours is a machine from the monster man am I right?" Susan pointed the the machine the lady stumbled on her words. "I believe the only monster here is you and everyone else here who judges people on how they look or act." Susan said low enough for only the woman to hear her. As Susan turned to leave some kids had tied the table cloth to her ankle making her fall tot eh ground puling the table cloth with her taring the display apart.

"You! My stand is broken your going to pay for it!" The lady exclaimed again pointing at Susan making a scene.

"I didn't do any of this and I'm not going to pay of cheap distasteful pieces of junk you call jewelry!" Susan got up bumping into a man. That man turned out to be Derek.

"Hey watch it!...Susan? What happened to you? Your different...You look..." Derek paused. Susan looked at him lifting a eyebrow. "You look like a monster! What has that beast done to you!" Derek stepped back.

"Oh so your not going to get all lovy dovy over me now, because of how i look now?" Susan asked picking up a lock of her white hair. He just looked at here shaking his head.

"How can I unless you are old you can not have white hair he has changed you to someone I don't even want to be seen with. I want the old Susan back the Susan i know." He made a face if disgust. Susan clenched her jaw eyes narrowed fists bawled up shaking.

"That monster has done nothing to harm me at all he let me stay at his house and he showed me how people in this world can really be. He is not a monster the only monsters in this town is right in front of me." Susan stepped closer to Derek. "Also He is more of a man than You'll ever be!" She exclaimed brushing past him roughly.

"Yeah you better walk away you monster go back to your dwelling with your monster mate!" One villager yelled.

"Oh I will and i will be in good company!" She bellowed back. The villagers started to make a commotion throwing garbage, rotten fruits and veggies and mud at her. She made it to the cart swinging her things into the cart seeing a very wide eyed Dr. Cockroach. "Oh yeah I almost for got..." She turned around part of her now lightly brown hair covering her dark blue eyes. "I curse this village of their women! let them all get ugly pimples if they think ill of me or the monster man!" She yelled out doing a evil laugh while hopping back onto the cart and having dr. C drive them home.

When they finally made it home Susan had her head bowed staying silent Dr. C tried to get her moving but she wouldn't move. He unloaded the cart of his and her things taking the robot horse to the back then returned to see Susan in the same position. He sighed stepping up helping her off the cart and leading her into the house. He let her take a shower with him outside the door to be safe when she was done he came in seeing her in her pajamas towel in hand looking at the mirror. He grabbed her hand bringing her to her bed having her sit in front of him on the bed as he dried her hair.

"Was it true what you said back there?." Dr. C stated breaking the silence between them she shifted looking up at him. "That I am good company?" She looked at him and nodded her head slightly. "I do have to say you did a pretty good curse back there i think you made them really scared." He smiled lightly as she started to laugh he started to laugh too. "Also..." He paused his drying of her hair his hands on the ends of the towel on ether side of her face. "Am I a better man...then that Derek guy?" He asked his warm eyes looking deep into Susan's bright blue shimmering ones. A blush formed on her face she shifted her eyes looking to the side then she looked up at him.

"Yes...far better..." She whispered tenderly.

"Susan..." He whispered her name.

Her eyes widen slightly as a warm smiled was formed on Dr. Cockroach's lips he pulled the ends of the towel bringing her face towards his placing his lips over hers.

Back in the town Derek had the towns people in the court house pounding his fists on the table.

"We need to get rid of that monster before he take another of our beautiful women as his prisoners and converting them to his ways! Tomorrow night! We destroy the monster!" He through his fist in the air as the rest of the town folk cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day finally came and Dr. Cockroach was in a really good mood. He was standing in the kitchen cooking over the stove humming a happy tune. The happiness filled his whole being. He set the table with all the food he had prepared then turning on his heels he went to fetch Susan who was still asleep.

Susan laid there in her bed dreaming happy dreams. She woke from her dream eyes still closed stretching her body out on the bed. She remembered the kiss they shared the day before. Placing the back of her hand on top of her forehead a blush crept across her face. She heard the Doc walking up to her room knocking on the door gently.

"Susan?" He called out. "Are you awake?" Susan stiffened remaining silent as he opened the door and stepped in. "She's still asleep?...She really must have been tired.." She heard him whisper to himself then his footsteps grew closer and closer till she could sense he was beside her bed. She felt his weight on the edge of the bed as if he knelt gently to not to disturb her sleep. Susan heard him shift his weight and felt his warm hand on her cheek barely touching her. He gently brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. She leans against his touch not knowing she was doing it. Dr. C placed his hand on the other side if Susan's side bracing himself as he leaned down closer to her. Susan felt the doctor's antennae brush against her hair hooking under her white locks toying with it gently. She felt his warmth on top of her torso. Susan gasped feeling the closeness between them her eyes fluttering open to see a pair of amber eyes staring down at her.

"Dr...Dr. Cockroach?" She stuttered blushing bright pink. He just studied her his dark eyes looking deep into her soul. Susan leaned up briefly brushing her lips over his gently then laying her head back on the pillow. "So it isn't a dream after all.." She murmured softly.

"You dream about me?" He lifted an eyebrow with a amused look. Susan turned her head to the side her face red now covering her face with her arm she squirmed underneath him. Dr. C chuckled grabbing her wrists pinning them above her head gently. "You are really cute when you blush my dear..." He said softly as he leaned down capturing her lips with his.  
He let go of one of her wrists placing a hand on her jaw. Tracing the bone as his fingers slowly made their way under her night shirt cupping her shoulder gently. He pulled away slightly leaving Susan blushing and panting heavily he kissed her cheek and along her jaw finally making his way to her neck. Susan clutched him feeling so overwhelmed by the attention she took on a deep breath smelling bacon.

"Doc were you cooking bacon?" Susan ask timidly as Dr. C pulled away eyes widen.

"Gah! My bacon!" Dr. C detached himself from her and franticly ran to the kitchen. Susan laughed getting up and dressed for the day. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see Dr. Cockroach franticly trying to save is bacon. Susan sat down at the table taking a sip of some orange juice.

"Did you save the bacon in time?" Susan said giggling at the side ways glare she had received.

"Yes I saved them all from being burnt to death." He said bringing the frying pan over putting some bacon on her plate with some eggs as well.

"My hero!" Susan said dramatically taking a bite of the bacon. Dr. C smiled trying his best to flex his arms.

"All in a days work." He said smirking.

They ate their breakfast in silence then Susan did the dishes looking out side with a distant look on her face. Dr. C noticed this walking up to her leaning against the counter looking outside of the window as well. He saw his and her reflection. "Something wrong Susan?" He looked at her. She seemed to be snapped out of her trip to daydreaming land and looked at him.

"I miss my father.." She said sadly. "I haven't seen him since you...well since you saved him...I'm worried about him..." She said looking down at her hands that was being clutched tightly. Dr. C looked down seeing her hands and place a hand over hers.

"I promise you... you will see him again..." He said calmly with a promising look on his face but his heart was aching knowing whats going to happen to see her smile again.

"Really? How? But he can't see me like this." She placed a hand on her head." He looked at her closing his eyes gently taking in a breath.

"Just trust me ok?" He said with a smile on his face. He leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead then turned and walked down to his lab locking the door behind him. He walked to his machine his gaze casted over to the witch's Lollipop almost all the cracks were gone only a few was left. Sighing softly he went on to his business to make Susan normal again.

"As long as I get to see her smile...then I will be happy..." He said sadly.

Hours had past and Susan was standing at the window sill of her room waiting for Dr. Cockroach to come get her when he was finished. Susan heard a knock at the door it was Dr. C he was dirty but he had a small smile on his face. Holding out his hand to her he took her to the basement.

"So basically Susan... all you have to do is pull the lever like before and it will turn you back to normal..." He said not looking at her his arms behind his back. Susan looked at the machine then at him.

"Will it hurt like last time?" She asked softly trying to make eye contact with him.

"Only a little bit it will be quick I promise." He kept his eyes on the machine as his hands where being ringed out behind him his heart was beating fast. Susan nodded as she reached out grabbing the lever and pulled it down the power serge making the lights flicker then a jolt of electricity powered through the lever and shocking Susan. Dust filled the room as Dr. C powered down the machine opening the window then went in search of Susan. "Susan? Are you alright?" He knelt down holding her gently as the dust cleared he could see that her hair was now brown again. He sighed sadly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Doc?" She whispered. "Did it work? Am I normal again?" Dr. C put on a fake smile helping her up and walking her to a mirror. She smiled running her hands through her hair. "It did work! Thank you Dr. Cockroach!" SHe beamed up at him through the mirror. She saw his expression a pained expression like when a kid is about to lose his new toy. She turned around facing him with a concerned look. "Dr. Cockroach? Are you alright?" She asked placing a hand on his cheek. He froze when her warm hand touched his skin. He placed his hand over hers looking down at her with a sad smile.

"I'm fine my dear..." He stepped away from her hand walking over to the table were the glowing lollipop was at.

"Dr..." She started.

"Go..."

"What?" Susan questioned.

"Go see your father...he is missing you...and you miss him..go see him.." His voice grew darker and heavier by each word his voice cracking slightly. Susan just looked at him stepping forward as he stiffened. Her arm fell to her side as took a step back. She walked up the stairs she stopped at the last step looking back Dr. C had his head hanging low his shoulders hunched up as his fists were clutching the table cloth. Susan walked out of the basement and out of the in the basement droplets of tears dripped onto the table cloth as Dr. C's shoulders shook. More cracks formed on the lollipop.

' He is a monster he doesn't deserve to be happy' A villagers voice rang in his head.

' He can never be loved by anyone'

' He will always be alone'

He slowly opened his eyes looking at the Lollipop that its glowing light was fading as the cracks seemed to be more and more noticeable.

"They are right...I will never be loved...or happy... I will always be alone..." He said in defeat.

Susan made it across the bridge seeing there were no villagers insight no kids no women or men to be seen the big church seemed to be busy though sounded like a lot of people where in there. She didn't pay it any mind and went to the nearest Inn to see if her father was there. She saw their horse was in the stable next to it. She smiled big as she ran into the in calling out to her father. She heard him call out to her she ran to the room where he was staying.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" Susan ran up to him colliding against him in a tight hug.

"Susan? Oh Susan I thought I wasn't going to see you again. Im fine after i was taking away the Inn took me in. The question is are you alright did that monster man hurt you?" He asked inspecting her.

"No Daddy I am fine he isn't the Monster man you have heard from the villagers. He is actually a really nice guy he took care of me." She smiled up at him.

"Really? The villagers are planning to kill him tonight. Because he did something to you, something about him changing you into a monster like him." He said looking concerned.

"What! No! He didn't turn me into a monster he only changed my hair color to white and everyone called me a monster because of it. But he changed me back." Her eyes were widen with fear. She turned around to look out the window to see a large mob was making its way to Dr. Cockroach's Mansion. "Dr. Cockroach!" Susan screamed out.

Dr. C stood by the living room window seeing the angry mob coming over the bridge to his home. He sighed rigging up some traps for when they come he slowly made his way up to Susan's room to wait for the leader of the mob to come get him.

(I am sorry if there is mistakes on here couldn't find a editor at this late of time...midnight... so enjoy the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story )


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Cockroach stood at the window awaiting for the mob to get to him hearing all his traps being tripped windows being broken and furniture being tossed around. He heard Derrick's voice coming from the living room.

"Come out you monster show yourself!" He bellowed. Dr. Cockroach walked out of Susan's room walking to the stair case glaring down at the mob. "There you are! Finally done hiding from us your coward!" Derrick pointed at Dr. C who was just leaning against a railing eyes hooded slightly.

"The only coward here is you Derrick, your afraid of what you don't understand so your going to drive a man out of his home because of it." Dr. C said with so much hatred. Derrick glared at him.

"You took my soon making her one of you and brain washing her to befriend you." Derrick yelled at him.

"Brain wash? Seriously are you that desperate to come up with such childish gibberish?" Dr. C chuckled darkly. "She could have left when ever she wanted she enjoyed being with me, oh wait...I see what is going on here." He said leaning against the railing looking down at Darrick a smile splayed across his face. "Your just jealous that she chose me over you." The group gasped looking at Derrick and Dr. C. Derrick growled low taking a step up on the stair case.

"Jealous? Of you? Hah! Don't make me laugh, if she chose you over me where is she now hmm?" Derrick said taking a few steps up.

"She left..to be with her father." Dr. C said standing his ground.

"She went to see her father when she looked like a monster?"

"No...I changed her back."

"Changed her back huh? Do you really think she will return back to you after she looks normal now?" Derrick was now at the top of the staircase and staring Dr. C down.

"I.. Well..." Dr. C mumbled his eyes widen when Derrick laughed loudly.

"There is nothing holding her back now, She doesn't have to stay here anymore because she is normal now, She can be with a real man now." Derrick said his voice low. Dr. C looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Has she kissed you?" Dr. C said simply.

"What?" Derrick question.

"Has Susan ever kissed you or you kissed her?"

"Erm...uh... no..." He stumbled on his words. Dr. C smirked as Derrick gawked at him. "No...No that can't be possible!"

"Oh yes it is Derrick and she tasted so sweet too." Dr. Cockroach laughed darkly. Derrick screamed charging forward Dr. Cockroach threw his arms forward as a swarm of cockroaches flew out of the floor boards making Derrick fall down the stairs. "My friends aid me in this battle between the villagers and the Monster man!" Dr. Cockroach raised his hands up in air as Cockroach's of all sizes and type crawled out of the cracks and dark places in the house and started swarming the town folk. Dr. C threw his head back laughing like a crazy man. He stopped looking down seeing Derrick charging up the staircase in full rage. Dr. Cockroach saw the large knife in Derricks hand and back stepped into Susan's room.

"Why are you running away fight me your coward!" Bellowed Derrick slashing the knife from side to side.

"Any sane person would back away from a crazed man wielding a knife Derrick or do you really think I'm that stupid." Dr. C jumped back from the crazy man landing on his back in the bed. Derrick slashed the knife down right between the doctors legs, a bit too close for comfort.

"A normal sane person yes but your not normal your a freak a monster that needs to be destroyed!" Derrick struggled to get the knife out of the bed as Dr. C scrambled to the window flinging it open barely escaping the knife the ripped his lab coat.

"Hey this is my favorite lab coat!" Exclaimed Dr. C inspecting his coat.

"It'll be a shame that it will be stained with your blood!" Derrick exclaimed climbing out of the window fallowing Dr. C on top of the roof. Dr. Cockroach smirked seeing Derrick failing to keep himself from falling, Dr. C had been up on the roof before he knows every detail. Stepping back from Derrick sliding on a shingle falling back slightly* Derrick took this opportunity to strike. Thrusting forward the knife Dr. C gasped grasping the knife between his hands flinching as the knife cut his hand. "You know Susan is a pathetic woman to fall for such a weak man like you." Derrick pushing the knife more Dr. C's eyes widen with rage his eyes glowing in the dark standing up pushing against Derrick who was the one who was afraid now.

"You can insult me all you want, But don't you dare insult Susan in such a manner!" Dr. Cockroach growled out pushing Derrick off his feet and on his back now holding the knife to Derrick's chest. Eyes widen with fear Derrick was backing away slipping on the shingles. "

"Dr. Cockroach don't!" Dr. C turned his head to Susan's voice. He saw her running across the bridge. "Don't do it! Your doing what he wants you to do what everyone thinks you are! Your not a monster! You wouldn't hurt anyone out of spite!" Susan called out to him.

"Susan!" Dr. C called out with a smile on his face. But then that smile turned to a frown his eyes widen he looked down and the knife was now stabbed into his stomach. He pulled his hands up they were covered in blood looking up seeing Derrick exclaiming with joy.

"Now I got you Monster!" Derrick said standing up.

"No! Dr. Cockroach!" Susan cried out running into the house racing her way to her room.

Dr. Cockroach coughed pulling out the knife blood seeping from his mouth "You think that would kill me? Your sadly mistaken, I am Dr. Cockroach, part man part cockroach...it takes more then a measly knife stab to kill me..." Dr. C said with a wicked sick grin on his face as he held out his blood covered hand to Darrick. "Do you know how many diseases I carry in my blood one drop on a mere human can kill you or hospitalize you for life." Dr. C said lowly stepping closer to Derrick and Derrick slid back more until he finally fell off the roof to the ground. Dr. C let out a shaky breath as he fell to his knees coughing roughly more blood seeping out of his mouth as he clutched his wound. Susan called out his name as she climbed onto the roof wobbling her way to him. He gave her a sad smile as he started to fall backwards. She grabbed a hold of him seeing him flinch in pain her hand was covered in blood seeing the wound on his stomach.

"Oh no Dr. this is serious we need to get you a doctor..." She tried to pull him up but he just laid there.

"This is nothing my dear...thuss...little wound can't kill me..." He slurred slightly as his eyes went crossed eyed his head growing heavy.

"Don't be crazy you could die for this part cockroach or not!" She pleaded tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes.

"He only got me in my kidneys...and lower intestine...ohh...nothing bad...don't worry..." He groaned his body growing more heavy.

"Stop the act Dr.! I am not be a Dr. but i know that any living thing who lost this much blood will not survive for very long please... I will always worry about you please... get up..." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore they were falling onto his face. He slowly whipped them away smiling in defeat.

"I can't win this fight can I?" He asked softly. Susan shook her head. "Why did you come back...I made you normal again...You could have had a better life then what you had here..." He whispered his eyes were getting heavy his breath was growing more shallow.

"I came back because...I was worried about you...I didn't want you to die...I don't want to be normal...its to dull...I want to have a fun exciting life...with you..." She whispered down at him nudging him gently trying to keep him awake.

"You came back... to be with a monster..."

"No...I came back to the man I love..." She looked down at him, his eyes widen as a small smile formed on his lips. His amber eyes shut slowly.

"Love me...?" He said silently as his hand fell to his side with a flop. Susan's eyes widen with fear.

"Dr.?... Dr. Cockroach! No... No!" She shook his body trying to wake him up but to no use. Tears fell more landing on his face she hugged his body close to hers crying. Pulling back slightly she leaned forward placing her lips over his. A tear drop fell off her and landed on the roof slid through a crack falling down to the floor then through that floor down to the basement where the almost broken swirly pop was sitting about to bust. when that lone tear drop dripped on top of it. It glowed in the dark as it started to spin in mid air. Susan opened her eyes to see Dr. Cockroach was glowing and he slowly rose to the sky Susan gasped seeing her hair was now snow white again. She looked up at Dr. C his wound started to heal as his eyes slowly opened gasping he looked around at him and his wound then looked down at Susan a big smile spread across his face. He was let down to the roof top to Susan's open awaiting arms.

"The spell! You broke the spell Susan!" Dr. C exclaimed he felt his face feeling his big eyes and antennae. "But... how the Witch said by my true loves kiss i would be turned back to normal..." He said looking at her as he ran his fingers through her now white hair. "Susan your hair... its white again."

"Dr. Cockroach... You are normal being a Crazy mad scientist is the true you." She smiled up at him then he looked at her smiling big.

"You love me?" He asked her again

"Yes I love you!" She exclaimed giggling as she was got lifted up by Dr. C and was spun around.

"You love me!" He exclaimed happily. "And I'm normal!"

"Your going to be puked on if you don't stop spinning me around!" Susan laughed again as he stopped putting her down. He looked down at her cupping her face in his hands he leaned down kissing her deeply not letting her go ever again.

~THE END~

(YAY i finally got this stinken story done! gahhh now i neeed to finish the rest of my fanfiction so i can work on publishing my book!)


End file.
